John Stamos
| birth_place = Cypress, California, United States | occupation = Actor/Musician | years_active = 1982–present | spouse = Rebecca Romijn (1998–2005) (divorced) | sex = Male }} John Phillip Stamos (born August 19, 1963) is an American actor best known for his work in television, especially in his starring role as Jesse Katsopolis on the ABC sitcom Full House. Since the cancellation of that show in 1995, Stamos has appeared in numerous television films and series. From 2006 to 2009, Stamos had a starring role on the [NBC medical drama ER as Dr. Tony Gates. In September 2009, he began playing the role of Albert in the Broadway revival of Bye Bye Birdie. In September 2010 Stamos began a multi-episode arc as Dr. Carl Howell on the second season of the hit Fox series Glee. Early life and career Stamos was born in Cypress, California, the oldest child and only son of Loretta, a former swimsuit model of England who was an Irish immigrant, and Bill Stamos, a Greek immigrant and restaurateur from Paraguay. Stamos also has two younger sisters, Jannen and Alaina who are both teachers. Stamos began his acting career with a role on the television show General Hospital as Blackie Parrish, for which he received a Daytime Emmy Award nomination in 1984. Then General Hospital casting director Gary Price noted that Stamos did not read for any particular parts. His stint on General Hospital got him noticed with daytime viewers, but by 1984 Stamos decided to move on when he auditioned for, and got the lead role, in a short-lived CBS sitcom called Dreams, in which he played an aspiring American musician. ''Full House'' ABC's Full House gradually became a hit, and the show solidified Stamos's career. In the first season, his character's full name was credited as Jesse Cochran. During the second season he then changed his character's last name to Katsopolis to highlight his Greek heritage, according to Jeff Franklin. He played one of the show's main protagonists, Jesse, who lived with his brother in-law Danny (Bob Saget), whose deceased wife was Jesse's sister. He helped raise his young nieces DJ, Stephanie, and Michelle. He was known to be the "bad boy" at first, until he fell in love with and married Rebecca Donaldson-Katsopolis and had twin boys Nicholas and Alexander, better known as Nicky and Alex. Although the series was canceled after eight seasons, he still maintains a close relationship with his co-stars Bob Saget, Dave Coulier, Lori Loughlin, Jodie Sweetin, and Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen. The show is still shown on ABC Family today in re-runs. Post Full House Since the show's cancellation, Stamos has appeared in numerous made-for-television films, stage productions, television series and commercials. He had starring roles in the television series Thieves (2001), and Jake in Progress (2005). Both shows ran for several episodes before cancellation. In 2003, Stamos guest-starred in Friends, appearing in the episode The One with the Donor, playing a man who went to Chandler and Monica's apartment for dinner, not knowing he was actually being interviewed to be a sperm donor. In the controversial A&E television movie Wedding Wars (2006), he starred as Shel, a gay wedding planner. He stated that his performance reflected his support for same-sex marriages. He has made several voice acting appearances such as in the MTV animated series Clone High in the episode, Changes: The Big Prom: The Sex Romp: The Season Finale, where he played himself, and as the What's Global Warming Penguin in Bob Saget's parody film Farce of the Penguins. In 2006, Stamos guest starred in 2 episodes in season 12 of ER as paramedic-turned-intern Tony Gates. In 2006, at the start of ER's thirteenth season, he joined the cast of ER as a series regular. Executive producer John Wells reported how he wanted him earlier the season before but Stamos was contracted with Jake in Progress. Shortly after that show was canceled, Stamos was brought aboard as a series regular. In February 2008, Stamos appeared in the television adaptation of A Raisin in the Sun. In August 2008, Stamos was announced as Roastmaster of The Roast of Bob Saget on Comedy Central. His most current work is an appearance on the hit show Entourage as himself . On June 8, 2010, it was announced that John Stamos will portray Carl Howell, a new love interest for Emma Pillsbury (Jayma Mays), in the second season on the popular television show Glee. Music and theater Stamos also has an active music career, having appeared on Broadway as the Emcee in Cabaret, and also in Nine and How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying. He is also proficient at the drums, keyboards, guitar, bass and various percussion instruments. In 1990, he played drums and recorded with The Beach Boys on the title track of the comedy Problem Child. Stamos had appeared in the music video for The Beach Boys's 1988 hit "Kokomo", playing the conga. He later appeared singing lead vocals on the song "Forever" (written by Dennis Wilson) on their 1992 album Summer in Paradise. Stamos also played in the band The Signals. He continues to tour with The Beach Boys (usually as a drummer), appearing with them on the March 30, 2010 episode of ABC's Dancing With The Stars. In that appearance, Stamos played drums, congos, and guitar. Stamos toured with the Beach Boys in the spring of 2010, including an appearance at Fort Myers, Florida. Stamos performed the Billy Joel song "Lullabye (Goodnight, My Angel)" on the 2006 charity album Unexpected Dreams – Songs From the Stars. On March 30, 2009, he announced that he would participate in the Broadway revival of Bye Bye Birdie. Stamos won the 2009-2010 Golden Icon Award for best actor in a musical for his performance in the 2009 Broadway revival of Bye Bye Birdie. Personal life In 1994, he met Rebecca Romijn at a Victoria's Secret fashion show, where she was modeling. Two months later, the pair began dating. On September 19, 1998, the couple married. They separated in April 2004, and divorced on March 1, 2005. When Stamos was a kid, he was told mistakenly by his family doctor that he had a hernia. He underwent surgery, but it turned out that there was no hernia present. The procedure left Stamos with an odd looking belly button, which he showed on Late Night with Conan O'Brien after pressure from Conan and Tom Selleck. Selleck and O'Brien both showed their belly buttons to make Stamos feel better. Stamos was awarded a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame on November 16, 2009. Stamos frequently drums for The Beach Boys when they tour during the summer. He usually sings Dennis Wilson's "Forever" during the set. "Forever" was also featured on a Full House as a video in which Stamos sings to Becky at their wedding. His family's last name was originally Stamatopoulos (Template:Lang-el) but his grandparents shortened the name to Stamos after they moved to the United States from Greece. ('-opoulos' is a common Greek suffix in surnames, meaning "child of"; 'Stamos' is the root.) Music Forever The music was made for the Stamos character in the TV series, Full House. John performed the song in the episode where Jesse Katsopolis, his character, demonstrates the video clip of the song to the family. Stamos performed with John Fogerty on April 24, 2010 during one of the Tampa Bay Rays Post-Game Concerts. Stamos rotated between the drums & bass guitar throughout the concert. Filmography Television Awards and nominations Daytime Emmy Awards *1983: Nominated, "Outstanding Actor in a Supporting Role in a Daytime Drama Series" - General Hospital Emmy Awards *2000: Nominated, "Outstanding Miniseries" - The Beach Boys: An American Family (shared w/producers) Golden Icon Awards *2009-2010: Won, "Best Actor, Musical" - Bye Bye Birdie Soapy Awards *1983: Won, "Most Exciting New Actor" - General Hospital TV Land Awards *2004: Nominated, "Quintessential Non-Traditional Family" - Full House (shared w/castmembers) *2007: Won, "Favorite Elvis Impersonation" - Full House Young Artist Awards *1983: Nominated, "Best Young Actor in a Daytime Series" - General Hospital *1984: Won, "Best Young Actor in a Daytime Series" - General Hospital *1985: Nominated, "Best Young Actor in a Television Comedy Series" - Dreams External links * * Category:Live Actor Category:About This Star: Full House